Just Kill Me
by kittens in your underwear
Summary: Having had enough of their bickering, Joey wants to make Kaiba's life easier by getting the CEO to kill him-but will he? Puppyshipping oneshot!


Here's my first fanfic—and it's Puppyshipping! Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (runs off crying)

* * * * *

**Just Kill Me**

It started out like any other day in Domino. Joey got out of bed, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, bid his father goodbye, and headed off to school. Along the way there, he began to think about what he and his friends could do after school—they could hang out at Yugi's grandpa's game shop, play games at the arcade, or go shopping at the mall.

"Hey Joey!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Joey turned around to see Yugi, the one who had spoken, running up to him. His other two friends Tristan and Teá were following close behind.

"Hey guys," the blonde greeted them. "What's up?"

"Grandpa's got some more new Duel Monsters cards in the game shop," his short friend cried excitedly. "We could go there after school and see them."

"Sounds like a plan," Joey cheered.

The four friends walked into the school building discussing what their weekend plans would be, since that day happened to be a Friday. Unfortunately, Joey wasn't watching where he was going, so it was no surprise that he bumped into someone.

"Oof," he cried, falling flat on his butt.

"Watch it, you clumsy mutt," spoke an all-too-familiar venom-filled voice. Joey gulped and looked up into the glaring face of none other than Seto Kaiba.

"I'm not a freaking dog, moneybags," the blonde snapped as he stood up and glared back.

Kaiba smirked. "Don't talk back to your master, or there'll be no bones for you."

Joey bared his teeth and growled, causing the brunette's smirk to grow even bigger. _He's so cute when he's angry,_ Kaiba thought, for he had a long-standing crush on the boy, not that he would admit it out loud of course.

"That's it!" Joey suddenly yelled. "We're going to settle this once and for all!" He grabbed Kaiba by the arm and dragged him down the hall to the boys' bathroom, leaving behind his three very confused friends.

Once inside, the blonde reached into his bag and pulled out…a stainless steel knife.

"It's about time that I put this thing to good use," he stated menacingly.

The brunette's eyes got big. "Are you crazy? How do you expect me to fight you when I don't have a weapon?"

Joey didn't answer, but instead handed the knife to a befuddled Kaiba. "It's obvious that you hate my guts, so you should do us both a favor and just kill me," he said in a dark tone.

Kaiba was speechless. He looked straight into the blonde's big amber eyes and his heart began pounding fiercely. Joey was so beautiful even when he had a dead-serious look on his face.

A minute went by before the CEO finally spoke. "I can't just…"

"Why not?" Joey interrupted. "You should be jumping for joy right now. If you want to, you can leave the knife in my hand so it will look like I committed suicide, and you won't get charged for murder. That way, we'll both be happy. After all, I'm just a worthless, mangy mutt, right? Things would be better for you if I didn't exist, right?"

"Will you shut your succulent and luscious looking lips!?!" Kaiba yelled without thinking.

Joey's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and he took a few steps backward. "Kaiba, are you by any chance…"

"Yes puppy, I'm in love with you!" Kaiba exclaimed, his face now a deep crimson red. He looked down at the floor, mentally preparing to be laughed at or rejected.

"Me too," the blonde whispered, walking back towards Kaiba and hugging him, causing the brunette to drop the knife. "I'm sorry, but I felt that I couldn't go on living thinking that the one I loved didn't feel the same way."

The two boys stood there, each hugging the other tightly and feeling their hearts beat in perfect harmony. When they pulled apart slightly, Kaiba saw a few tears running down Joey's cheeks. He leaned in and gently kissed the tears away before taking a deep breath and claiming the blonde's lips with his own.

Joey moaned and reached up to run his fingers through his love's soft chestnut brown hair. Kaiba responded by growling and forcing his tongue through Joey's lips. Their tongues danced furiously while Kaiba's hands drifted down to his puppy's hips. The kiss broke apart long enough for Kaiba to murmur "delicious" and then continue kissing the daylights out of his blonde lover.

"What the hell?" a voice spoke.

The two boys stopped making out and turned toward where the voice had come from, only to see…

"Yugi! Tristan! What are you guys doing here?" Joey cried, his face looking completely flushed.

"We came to make sure you two weren't beating the crap out of each other," Yugi explained. "But I guess we can put those fears to rest…eh heh heh. But anyway, it's almost time for class to start, so you guys need to hurry up. Come on Tristan, let's leave the lovebirds alone." With that said, the short spiky-haired boy turned and left.

"Joey and Kaiba—together. A herd of pigs is taking off in flight somewhere," Tristan mused before following after Yugi.

After his two friends had left, Joey bent down, picked up the knife, and put it back in his bag, making a note to himself to put it back in its rightful place before his dad would notice that it was gone.

"Joey?" Kaiba asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…like to go on a date sometime this weekend?"

"Sure, when and where?"

"Well, how about the amusement park at noon tomorrow?"

"Okay, that's fine with me," Joey agreed.

Kaiba smiled and pulled his puppy into a warm embrace. But when the brunette started nipping at his neck, Joey suddenly pulled away.

"Okay Mr. Hot-And-Horny, we should probably be getting to class now."

"Fine," Kaiba grumbled, wishing he could be alone with the blonde all day. However Joey, sensing his lover's disappointment, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Relax babe, we'll have plenty of time to spend together this weekend," Joey reminded him.

Kaiba sighed in resignation. "Yeah, you're right—let's get to class."

The two boys then walked to class holding hands and smiling at each other. And if anyone gave them strange looks, they would just glare at that person until he or she got scared enough to pee in their pants. Because all it came down to was the fact that they were happy together.

**The End**

* * * * *

Review please—and no flames!

Signed,

Yaoi-Fangirl-in-Training


End file.
